


Backup

by MelodyPotterSnape



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Bashing, Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Evil Ziva, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPotterSnape/pseuds/MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony runs into the terrorist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seeing a man enter the next house, Tony decided to got to it next. He was just about to knock when the door was thrown open and he was yanked inside. He felt dread as he recognized one of the men as a flunkie that had gotten away on previous case. He knew immediately that not only had he found the terrorist but that they knew who he was. He knew he had to call for back up fast. The only chance he had of getting away from the ten armed terrorist in-front of him.

"Ziva! McGee! Back Up! There's- ugh!" Tony doubled over at a punch to the gut. Grabbing his gun he reared his elbow into the throat of the one holding him crushing his windpipe and shot one in the chest that was raising his gun. He barely dove behind the couch in time to dodge the bullets from the eight remaining men.

"McGee! There's eight left! I need backup!" Tony hissed as one of the bullets went through the couch and grazed his cheek. Knowing that he couldn't stay there Tony kicked the lamp on the other side of the couch causing the men to concentrate their focus long enough for him to dash into a doorway. Seeing two men trying to sneak towards the doorway he fired two consecutive shots into their chests.

"Ziva! McGee! Where the hell are you! Fuck it!" Tony cussed further when his next shot missed. Digging out his cell phone Tony hit one on his speed dial.

Ducking down Tony shouted into the phone "Boss! I need backup! I'm at house 26 on Parkway! Ziva and McGee haven't shown up! There is ten of them!-hsss." Tony dropped the phone as a bullet hit his side.

Tony gritted his teeth as he tried to stem the bleeding. Tony started to walk a little further into the room shooting one of the men in the thigh. He tried to force himself to focus as the edge of his vision started to go black. Burning pain in his thigh jolted him back into awareness enough to wound the shooter.

"Freeze! NCIS!" Tony smiled at Senior Field Agent Jack's voice. If he was here then Gibbs definitely was and that meant he was saved. Then everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SFA's Jack Robbs, Edward Lendell, and Laura Marsh were discussing a get together when something caught Jack's attention. Leroy Jethro Gibbs dropped his freshly bought coffee. Looking at him he was worried when he saw the man's face go pale.

"You three come with me! Dinozzo needs backup!" Gibbs barking orders had all three agents jumping up and grabbing their guns and followed Gibbs as he called an ambulance.

It was Laura who finally asked the question on all three of their minds. "What's the status of Agent McGee and David?" All three held on for dear life as Gibbs slung the van around a curve.

"I don't know. Dinozzo said they never showed. Hopefully they were just knocked out and aren't dead. Agent Lendell, you will have the duty of finding them while Robbs and Marsh will come with me. There is ten terrorist and Dinozzo is most likely wounded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived they immediately strapped on their vests and got out. Edward immediately jogged to the direction were McGee and Ziva had been stationed while the other three started heading towards the house. The ambulance arrived just as the three were stationed at both entrances.

Kicking the door open Jack shouted. "Freeze! NCIS!" Both Jack and Marsh ducked at the rain of bullets as they started shooting. With Gibbs shooting from the other end of the house it did not take long till all were down with shots in the arms or legs.

Leaving the other two to secure the scene Gibbs started searching for Tony. When he found him he at first thought he was too late. There was so much blood and Gibbs couldn't see his chest moving. Putting as much pressure as he could on the side wound Gibbs called for the EMTs. If it wasn't for the fact that his other members of his team might be hurt; Gibbs would have went with him. Sighing he walked outside planning to join Lendell on his search for the other two.

Stepping onto the street Gibbs saw Agent Lendell, Ziva, and McGee. Gibbs gut twisted when he saw the pissed off look on Lendell's face and that the only thing wrong with the two was a slightly disheveled appearance. Why did he feel as if there was something about this he wasn't going to like?


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stared at his two agent as they stopped in-front of them. They wouldn't look him in the eye and looking closer he noticed there was something odd about their clothing. McGee's shirt was buttoned wrong and Ziva's hair was down when he knew for a fact it was up when they left the office. Looking at there faces he noticed that their lips were swollen. Comprehension of what would cause that hit him immediately and he glanced at Lendell. The man looked as if he was trying his best not to blow up and that cemented Gibbs suspicion, but he needed to know for sure.

"Lendell, report!" Gibbs barked out getting impatient for Lendell to speak.

Lendell looked as if it was taking everything he had not to attack McGee and Ziva. The disgust on his face was blatant. "When I left that van to find these two shits; I was expecting to find them unconscious, dead, or missing! Instead I find them not only still in the car unharmed. I found the bitches fucking in the backseat like a pair of hormonal teenagers. What's worse is the motherfuckers had the damn radio off. They deliberately left Tony without backup! When I demanded an explanation for why they turned it off they told me it was a joke and they got tired of listening to Tony speaking to possible suspects. I have not informed them on the situation. I thought you would like the honor of informing them what their midday romp caused."

"Gibbs-" Both of the agents were cut off by Gibbs glare. They had never seen him so angry. They swallowed when he deliberately gave his gun to Lendell. It was obvious that he didn't trust himself not to shoot them.

"So, not only did you break protocol by leaving you partner without backup. You also decided you would insult this job further by fucking like rabbits on my time! Rule number one! Never screw over your partner. Don't even get me started on Twelve. You just proved why that rule is in place! Because of you Dinozzo was forced to fight ten terrorist without backup until he had to call me. Your partner is in an ambulance fighting for his life with multiple gunshot wounds! I want you two out of here! Get your sorry asses back to NCIS and report to Vance! He can deal with you. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"Gibbs could be heard by everyone by the end of his tirade. Gibbs noticed Marsh pulling out her cell phone and nearly smirked. By the time the two got back to the office everyone would know what had happened and they would be lucky not to be shot on sight.

Ziva and McGee quickly started walking away eager to get away. Gibbs exhaled slowly and drug a hand across his face. Getting in the van Gibbs immediately started heading towards the hospital. Dialing Vance he waited for the man to pick up.

"Vance, I want Ziva and McGee off my team!"

"Have you ever known me to joke."

"Dinozzo was sent to see if he could find anything suspicious and was wired. David and McGee thought it would be funny to turn off the radio and to have sex in the backseat! Dinozzo ended up having to to call me for backup. If we had arrived a minute later he would be dead."

"All I know is that he somehow found himself inside a house with ten terrorist shooting at him. By the time we got there three were shot dead, one had suffocated to death by having his windpipe crushed, one was shot in the thigh, and another had a gut wound. He on the other hand had a graze on his face and to gunshot wounds in his side and thigh."

"He's still alive as far as I know. I'm heading to the hospital now. I want charges brought on them Vance. They don't deserve any leniency after deserting their partner. Also Marsh should be calling for further help soon ans they are done making sure none of the bastards can break free."

Hanging up Gibbs pulled into the hospital. Picking up his phone again he hesitated before finally hitting the call button.

"Abby, I need you, Ducky, and Palmer to come to the hospital. Dinozzo's been shot..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vance sat patiently as the two agents sat across from him. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been as furious as he had when he got that call from Gibbs. The oddest part it was on Dinozzo's behalf. The man that that infuriated him as much as he intrigued him. At first when he had watched Dinozzo he had thought him a playboy who didn't take his job seriously and he had wondered if he had blackmailed Gibbs into keeping him somehow. He was slightly ashamed to say that he hadn't even bothered to look at Dinozzo's file because of how sure he was that he knew everything he needed to. It wasn't until Gibbs kept demanding Dinozzo back and he noticed just how slower everything ran on his team did he bother to look. It's contents had given him a bitter wake up call. Now he was about to give the same bitter call to someone else. He knew that the real reason that these two had done what they did was probably because they like himself had taken Dinozzo at face value or mask value if he was true to himself. Because that was what it was, a mask. Dinozzo was a jokester but he mainly did them to lighten the mood and ease the tension.

Finally looking up at the two agents across from him he spoke his words like steel. "Today is a black day for NCIS. How do you two think people are going to react when they hear that two agents abandoned their team mate and proceeded to spit on the integrity of NCIS by having sexual intercourse in government property. I have an agent in the hospital right now because apparently doing your job was too much to ask from you two. So is there anything you two would like to share."

Ziva was the one to finally talk. " It was very unprofessional for us to have our private life interfere with our job. We are sorry and it will not happen again. For turning the radio off and not hearing Tony do we could have his six we are again sorry. It will not happen again."

Vance arched his brow as regarded Ziva with both coolness and incredulity. "Oh I know that it will never happen again because you will not be working at NCIS any longer. In-"

McGee jumped up. "What? It was just supposed to be a joke. We didn't. I mean we weren't trying to. It was a mistake. Tony will live. I know it. He always pulls though. We'll apologize to him and he'll forgive us. Surely firing me will be a waste of resources. NCIS needs me. Th-"

"I believe Agent McGee that you think to highly of yourself. NCIS did fine before you and it will do fine without you. Also I'm not so much as firing you as turning you over to IA. You will be tried for severe negligence and maybe even conspiracy to murder." Vance was nearly hissing out his word in annoyance of being interrupted.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by conspiracy to murder?" Ziva asked her voice becoming emotionless.

Vance smiled almost menacingly. "You two deliberately cut off the radio between yourselves and someone you knew was going into what could be a dangerous situation. You took away an agent's line of communication and forced him to pull out a cell and call someone miles away to come and help him thereby forceing him to wait for backup while being attacked by ten terrorist. If you two had done your job then he most likely not be wounded. All this plus the fact that you have quite a few reprimands from various people for you insubordination to Dinozzo makes you look very guilty."

"But he was too unqualified to be making those orders. We had to disobey so that things would be done correctly." McGee nearly stuttered out.

Vance leaned back propping his elbow on the arms of his chair as he steeped his fingers together. "Unqualified huh? Dinozzo is more than qualified for his position. He has gotten many commendations for doing things beyond the call of duty. He is considered one of the best undercover operatives currently living. He graduated top of his class from the Police academy and he made detective in a year of working at Peoria. He has always had a high closing rate and he has a way of getting to the bottom every case he works on. When he was team lead despite your insubordination and laziness according to your records the close rate never dropped. According to his file he did your paperwork and pretty much had other teams help him if he needed any help to so solve a case. He works most holidays and always manages to find a lead to at-least one cold case during them. But the fact of the matter is that it doesn't' matter how good Dinozzo is. He was your superior and it was your job to obey him. As for the loss of your jobs. You chose to break protocol and now you will face the consequences. Give me you guns and badges and get out."

Doing as he ordered the two eventually walked out his office doors only to be slammed face first into a wall and handcuffed. Inside Vance smirked as he sipped his coffee. Did they really believe he would just let them walk out after telling them they would be facing legal problems?


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs paced in the hall as he waited for the doctor. So lost in his worry for his agent and best friend he almost didn't brace himself in time when Abby launched herself into his chest. Rubbing her back in a soothing manner he let her cry as she showed her fear and worry.

"Bossman is Tony going to be okay? Well of course he's going to be okay. He's Tony and he has the lives of twenty cats. What happened? Are the others okay? How badly is he injured? When can we see him? Why aren't you answering me?" Abby spoke in a rush. She was wringing the cuff of her right coat pocket and her eyes were flickering between Gibbs and the two that had come with her.

Gibbs sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the throbbing of a migraine behind his eye lids as he explained. "Tony was sent to see if he could find anything suspicious. He was wired and McGee and David were supposed to listen in. The two cut off the radio and during this Tony somehow fought ten men. When the two didn't come to provide backup Tony called me. He was shot in the leg and side and he wasn't breathing when I got there."

Ducky face showed nothing but shock and sadness, while Abby looked to be in denial. It was Palmer response that shocked them. His voice was that of furious resignation, "I knew something like this was eventually going to happen! Though I thought it be more along the lines of him telling them to follow him and provide backup and them disobeying. I swear those-"

"Palmer, explain."Gibbs barked, while Abby and Ducky stared bewildered at the assistants outburst. The two nearly stepped back when the medical assistant leveled them an enraged glare. Gibbs merely gave an unimpressed look and gestured him to get on with it.

"I don't know why you finally decided to give a damn because you sure haven't cared since the explosion. Keep in mind that I'm not telling you because you ordered me. I'm telling you so this doesn't happen again. When you left for Mexico and left Tony in-charge; it was as if the team started believing that if they got rid of him that you would magically appear and take over again. The first few cases it wasn't so bad. Everyone might get a bit snarky with him, but he understood that they missed you and was okay with it. He didn't realize until after a month that they had only thought you would be gone a few weeks then would come back. He knew that wasn't the case. He knew that most likely you would be gone for few months until you started remembering things or finished grieving for your family and wanted to start to do something again. When the others realized that wasn't the case the made sure Tony knew they wanted Gibbs and only Gibbs. First it started out small. McGee and

David would show up late or leave before he gave them permission. Then they started turning in paperwork late. They then started questioning every order he gave. In frustration he ordered them like you and they finally did as they were told. It came obvious that the only way they would follow an order was if he acted like you. Soon they were all telling him how he wasn't Gibbs and then Abby started joining in. She made sure to tell him that he would never be as good as you and even started stalling on the evidence he gave her. Not enough to cause problems but were it was noticeable that she was doing it deliberately. Though she later cleaned up her act. I-"

"Jimmy! Thats-" Abby yelled only to stop and lose all the wind in her sails, when Gibbs stared at her and gestured for Palmer to continue.

"It got worse when he tried to do lead his way and the two outright refused to do their paperwork and couldn't be trusted to do their job at all. I started staying late to help him with doing their paperwork and Tony called other teams to help him with fieldwork. Tony was practically solving the cases himself. Ducky didn't really know about it, because Tony didn't want to bother him, since he was taking your leaving especially hard. When you came back in the way that did, the three took it as an invitation to put him down. Abby kept on talking about how he went on a power trip when quite frankly it was her and the other two that had the trip. When it became obvious that you still had memory problems; especially with Tony they became even more insubordinate. The only reason that Tony didn't take the Rota promotion was because he was scared that your memory troubles would get you killed. When your memory came back the two still acted out just not in-front of you."

Jimmy swallowed when Gibbs continued to stare at him unmoving until he noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought. Abby stared down at the floor in guilt, while Gibbs searched his memory finding that Palmer was right. Ducky fiddled with his watch trying to ease the headache he was feeling from the stress.

A throat clearing behind them drew their attention from the young man's pent up rant. Turning they immediately tensed seeing Tony's doctor. Seeing them she gave them a smile hoping to ease their fear as she spoke; "Anthony Dinozzo has survived surgery and we believe that he is out of danger. The wound on the side of his face needed some stitches and fractured his cheekbone. The thigh abdominal wound were more serious. He will need bed rest until the stitches come out then weeks of physical therapy. He's unconscious at the moment and will be taken up to a room in an hour. You can visit but you need to be very quiet for the other patients."

Gibbs, Palmer, and Abby immediately went in to see Tony; while Ducky went to get more information from the doctor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thump!

Tim groaned as his face was pushed into wall. He hissed through his teeth as the handcuffs being put on him were tightened to the point that they were practically cutting into his wrists. Next to him he could hear Ziva muttering what were likely curses in Hebrew.

He groaned in exasperation instead of pain when he recognized that the one reading their Miranda Rights was Fornell. When he was turned around he wish the floor would just swallow him up because everyone within sight was glaring at them.

He flinched when an agent he had insulted the other day asked why couldn't he arrest 'That Pompous Self-Absorbed Bastard'. Tim swallowed when he heard another telling him he couldn't, because they wanted backstabber in one piece when IA got here.

Tim looked to the side to see Ziva walking with her head high and as if nothing was the matter. Tim wondered if she thought her father was going to get her out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Running his fingers through Tony's hair Gibbs feeling more relaxed since Tony was in his own room instead behind a curtain in the ICU. Turning to Palmer he decided to get more information. "Palmer, this has to be more than not liking me gone. Do you have any idea why those two specifically acted up?"

Palmer looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "I believe Tim at one time respected Tony. I believe that when he found out that Tony didn't have the education he had assumed he lost a bit of that respect. Then I believe he started to take Kate's and Tony's bantering to mean that Kate didn't take him serious either. With Ziva's immediate disrespect towards Tony's it just became worse until he deluded himself that it was only a matter of time till he took Tony's job.

Ziva was much worse. It was like she was almost like it was her plan to get Tony off your team. She turned their bantering into putdowns and an excuse to say he wasn't mature enough for the job as if her involvement in it didn't count. Then their were times were she would try to make anything good he did sound like a stroke of luck and if anything bad happened to him she would put it off to a mere exaggeration on his part. A perfect example was when they got trapped in that container. She told everyone that his gunshot wound to his arm was nothing put a scrape from a crate; though how a wound that needs nine stitches is just a scratch I'll never know. Also I noticed after a while that she would hold get togethers that excluded Tony and would usually lie and say that he had other plans when I know that she never asked him. I don't know why she takes such effort to exclude Tony, but it's definitely intentional."

Gibbs sighed running his hand from the back of his neck, through his hair, and down his face. How he didn't see this he had no clue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Crauson, a good looking black haired blue eyed man, leaned his chair back and propped his crossed legs onto the interrogation table in-front of him. Tim watched as the immature looking detective pulled out his cell and started texting and completely ignored him. His nostrils flared as he watched the Internal Affairs agent. The man reminded him vividly of Tony. Probably doing the job as part of a whim as he waited to take over his father job. The man probably pulled immature pranks on those more intelligent and more capable in the job to feel superior. He probably slept with anything that wore a skirt. Tim's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he continued to paint the agent in-front of him as his version of Anthony Dinozzo.

Crauson inwardly smirked in satisfaction as he watched Timothy McGee get angrier and angrier as he continued to ignore him. You would think the man would realize that he was using his own prejudice against him. Deciding he had enraged the other man enough Crauson sighed as if he was about to do something really tenuous and slowly put his phone in his pocket as if he terribly sad to part with it for even a moment.

Looking at the man Crauson made sure to be crass as he asked, "Agent McGee, How did you and Agent David's end up having sex? I mean you have to admit. Agent David is quite the exotic beauty and you have to be serious. She is way out of your league."

With his temple throbbing Tim roared, "You playboys are all the same! Can't stand the thought that a beautiful woman would rather choose a man with a intelligence! Well for your information; she was the one that came onto me."

It took everything Crauson had not to bust out laughing. "Agent McGee, Whose idea was it to turn off the transmission?"

McGee seemingly still sounding irritated answered, "We got tired of listening to Tony go on and on so Ziva said that we could be doing more exciting things with our time than listening to Tony yammer. She said it would e a good joke to pull on him. I agreed that it would let him know that we wouldn't put up with his continuous immaturity."

Coulson sighed Agent McGee had unknowingly confirmed the picture that a few of the terrorist were painting of Agent David. To be frank she was looking a lot less like a careless self-absorbed coworker and more like the head of a terrorist cell if not high up in one.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see so let me get this straight. Agent McGee you got tired of your superior pulling small office pranks to lighten the mood. So you and Agent David decided to teach him a lesson by turning off the only ready line of communication Dinozzo had while searching for a possible terrorist cell. Quite frankly it's not Agent Dinozzzo that is incapable of doing his job but you two."

It was like Crauson was talking about the weather and McGee didn't know what pissed him off more. The slur or that Crauson sounded bored. Finally McGee was so irritated he was no longer able to hold his tongue, "It's Dinozzo that's incapable. He's just some dumb jock who got into this agency using Daddy's money. He hasn't got the right education for such a position. He's just some dumb cop. I'm the smart and qualified one. I worked my ass off to get into this agency. I deserved that promotion to SFA and I shouldn't have received that demotion; when Tony should have been fired. So yeah I turned that radio off. I should have expected that Tony couldn't follow a plan. No instead he had to blunder some situation up so badly that he revealed he was an agent to the damn suspects. He was supposed to show up and find me fucking the girl he liked. He was supposed to rat it out to Gibbs only for us to deny it so he could be named a liar. Hell who would have believed him."

Throughout McGee's fit Crauson had barely twitched. Instead his smirk could have put a fox to shame. Seeing it McGee paled and slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Crauson pulled out two files before speaking, "Since you've already screwed yourself over how about I tell you just how much better Dinozzo is compared to you before I leave. You graduated tenth in your class and your daddy paid your way into MIT. Dinozzo graduated second at Rhode Island Military School. He got a double sports scholarship to Ohio State. You graduated fifteenth in your class with a Bachelor's Degree. Dinozzo graduated with a Bachelors in Physics Education and Criminology. He also minored in acting and Criminal Psychology. He already sounds more qualified than you. What's your opinion? Huh hot-stuff?"

Watching McGee open and close his mouth Crauson barely kept from snorting. Regaining himself he decided to kick the agent while he was down. Clearing his throat he restarted, "After you got your degrees you took the long-term program of FLETC and you were ranked ninth. After that you got on Gibbs team and nothing changed with you until around four years ago. Dinozzo however did a lot more with his time. He went to the Police Academy and graduated top of his class. For the next year he walked a beat at Peoria and continued his education in Criminology. He got two Gold Shields during that time before he became on of the youngest to get a Detectives Shield. He put away three serial killers and took down a human trafficking ring. He moved to Philadelphia and while there he got his masters in Criminology and stopped an assassination of an US Senator. By the time he left for Boston he had another Gold shield and a 95% solve rate. In Boston he became their best undercover specialist and put another serial killer away. While there he caught the attention of every alphabet in the soup. Once here he got a Masters in Criminal Psychology and has turned down five promotions and eight job offers. Looking at this I must be missing something. I mean he's just a dumb cop according to you yet the only Neanderthal I see is you. Goodbye Agent McGee. Are you still certain you don't need that attorney?"

With that Crauson glided out the door and McGee was left at the table with his head in his hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe those two! How could they treat Tony so badly. I mean he's one of the best agents that work here and he's so lovable!" Abby ranted.

Gibbs sighed not answering as he continued to soothingly run his hand through Tony's hair. Jimmy put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Ducky seemed to stare unblinking at the window. Soon Gibbs attention was drawn away from Tony and towards Ducky as he interrupted the stiffling silence, "Jethro while this is neither the time nor place you might want to think of possible candidates to take those agents places. Leon isn't going to let you become or stay a two person team for long. I'm sure he wont mind sending the files and when Tony wakes up I'm sure he'll be relieved for something to pass the time."

Gibbs nodded before replying,"It probably is for the best and I think it's only fair that Tony gets a choice. Kate was the only one he agreed with and it seems in the end she was the only good one."

Suddenly a very familiar though raspy voice rang out shocking them all"I've seen this movie before."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, when do you want David interrogated." asked Angela Davis, a middle-aged redhead standing next to Crauson. She was staring at tall black haired man with scraggly beard.

The man, Steve Anderson, rubbed his temple as he answered, "She won't be until we have everything from the remaining terrorist. Marty Rivhen seems to be decoy leader. From what Dylan has found so far it does not look pretty for Officer David. It seems she is apart of a cell that is also feeding Eli his information and therefore controlling him. It seems as if she was put on the team to make sure they would be on the case; when her leader made his move. She decided to get rid of Dinozzo to increase her standing with the team. Marty was the decoy head and she set Dinozzo up. The only reason the other one knew seems to be because Marty didn't trust her. We'll have to interrogate David for more. Thank god they denied lawyers or we wouldn't be able to continue to keep it from Eli. By the time he does find out he most likely won't have the power to do anything as he'll probably be forced to resign. Two rogue children doesn't look good for him."

Suddenly Agent Marsh entered the room leading a petite blond woman. Stopping in- front of Anderson she explained, "Sir, I think David was planning something. This woman showed only a few minutes after the two shits were sent here. According to her Ziva asked her to show up at the car they were using so as to identify some men that attacked her in an ally a few weeks ago. The two men are definitely are in that terrorist cell that was brought here."


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Tony was aware of was the dull pain in his body as the painkillers wore off. Not wanting anymore drugs Tony tried to speak up only for nothing to come out. He was surprised when his taciturn boss grabbed a glass of water and helped him get it down. He barely heard Ducky say something about getting Brad because he was so focused at how much it hurt when Gibbs tried to make him comfortable like he was a loved one. Unable to take what he could delude himself as a return of feelings Tony started speaking, "Boss, what happened to McGee and Ziva? Why couldn't they come?"

Gibbs sighed and looked to be warring with himself before finally answering. "Ziva and McGee decided to cut off communication with you in favor of breaking rule 12. They're with IA right now. At the moment I don't know anything further."

Tony paled as he listened to Gibb's explanation. He knew they didn't like nor respect him, but he had no clue that they disliked him enough to abandon him. Sighing he decided to bite the bullet and ask. "Boss, what exactly happened?"

While Gibbs seemed to trying to find the right words Jimmy picked up a towel near his bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead that was a result from the pain he had awoken to. Ducky muttered about alerting Brad. Abby suddenly went white-faced and silent. Tony was about to repeat the question when Gibbs finally spoke. "About five minutes before you went to the house with the terrorist McGee David cut off the communication link between you. I'm not sure what exactly sure why but they decided that was a good time to have sex. When we got there we arrested the rest of the shooters; and I went here with you. You did good Tony."

Tony didn't know what to say. Ziva while insubordinate to him had never done anything this unprofessional. Hell she had never shown any interest in Tim before. So was there something he wasn't seeing about this though he couldn't think of what. Tim though he surprised him. Sure they had there disagreements and Tim had shown many times he didn't respect him, but he hadn't been insubordinate or downright hostile since Somalia. What blew his mind more was that Tim would do this to Abby.

Tony was so deep in thought that he almost missed Gibb's speaking, "Tony, Palmer said that Ziva, Tim, and even Abby haven't been treating right. Can you explain that?"

Tony looked away and up at the ceiling. Could he really do this? Sighing he finally explained, "Well Tim seemed to get some superiority complex when he thought that I didn't have much of an education. Kate though genuinely liked and respected me so she didn't put up with any behind the back talk about me really. Ziva though was a completely different story. She not only listened to it she encouraged it. Pretty much when you weren't around she made her opinion of my capabilities quite clear. Tim would join in every once in a while but he seemed to have a line to how far he would actually go. That is until you had to leave to reestablish yourself. At first they were okay until they realized that you weren't immediately coming back. Then they threw away protocol, chain of command, and teamwork. It got pretty bad. They also told lies to Abby who was taking your needed leave especially hard. She really wasn't all that bad and she apologized when Jimmy yelled at her a month before you came back. Ziva never got rid of her disgust with me; she just veiled it a bit more. Tim was obviously unhappy with his demotion though he started getting better after Ziva's boyfriend fiasco. I really don't think I would have stayed on the team if you had kept on treating me like a failure like you did when you came back and if Jimmy wasn't such a good friend." With that last comment Tony smiled towards Jimmy only for it to turn into a grimace when he saw Ducky coming back in with Brad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Davis stared unflinchingly as David glared at her. Only to inwardly smirk when her gaze became confused when five marines walked in behind him loosely surrounded her. Sitting down she pushed a photo of her talking to Marty Rivhen minutes before Agent Dinozzo was pulled into the house. Then she showed electronic trails on how she made false emails between McGee and the woman outside, Michelle Therone. Watching stare become apprehensive though her face stayed impassive; Davis finished it off by showing her the written testimony of her accomplices. She had to give the Israeli woman credit. Even looking for it she barely caught the slight hint of panic that flashed in her eyes.

"I'm going to tell you what the evidence and testimony tells us, but your free to chime in any time you want. At some point you became dissatisfied with Mossad or maybe you were never loyal to it to begin with. Anyways you joined a group of people an organization if you will. You got on a NCIS Director candidate's good side and used her to get on the premier Major Case Response Team. Your job was to provide information and maybe even make sure that any crimes committed by this organization went unsolved or was solved too late. Eventually you decided two alpha males so to speak was going to be to hard for you to handle. You had already learned that you couldn't control Dinozzo during his stint as leader so you came up with another plan. You would cause Dinozzo to be brought to Israel to face charges for your boyfriends death and McGee would be SFA. You could control Tim and any new probationary agent. Not to mention you trusted in your acting ability for Gibbs to trust you as his best agent. But instead Dinozzo tricked your father, Gibbs chose him, and McGee was starting to get less bitter and more trusting with Dinozzo. So you decided to have Dinozzo and McGee killed and you were probably going to use your father's connection to have yourself made SFA. Is that about right?"

Agent Davis watched as David leaned back and seemed to think to herself. Suddenly she smirked, "I wish to call my lawyer."

Agent David nodded towards the marines and smiled when David's smirk vanished as they chained her and lifted her so only her toes touched the ground. "You misunderstand Misses David. That organization is a terrorist organization. We have proof of you talking to a terrorist and you have previous known connections to terrorist. You don't get a lawyer. You get either Gitmo or you can talk to me right now."

She stared stone-faced as the furious woman shouted obscenities in Israeli. Sighing she gathered the papers before speaking, "You do not have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you. You do not have the right to an attorney-"

"Alright, I'll talk. I'll as you say spill my intestines," David hissed out. The Marines sat her back on her chair and backed up.

Davis stared icily and spoke, "This is a one time only deal. You have three options. You tell us everything and go to prison, You tell us everything and get sent back to Israel and can never so much as touch US soil again, or you lie or refuse to cooperate and go to Gitmo. You could get anywhere from 15 to life in prison, but that will probably be substantially better than the punishment you'll receive in Mossad when they are told of your most likely treasonous actions. Do we have and understanding Miss David?"

David stared pale at a wall before meeting her eyes and nodded.

"I'm glad. Now I want everything starting on why you were sent here and what you done since you got here..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony laughed as he Abby went into a long spiel of how Sister Keldra got into a fist fight with a security guard; before she became a nun. He barely flinched as the nurse pushed the needle back into his arm and left. He stared curiously as Palmer came back in carrying a bunch of files that he handed to Gibbs.

"Tony, these are a couple of applicants to take their places. I want us both to look at them and decide on our future team mates," Gibbs announced slightly uncomfortable.

Tony smiled, "That'd be great boss. So who's first on the-"

Knock Knock

Everyone stared as a man with a scraggly beard and a I.A. Badge entered, "Hello, my name is Steve Anderson and I work for Internal Affairs. I would like to have a chance to give you all an informal interview. None of you are in trouble this will mainly be about Agent David and McGee. After I will share what we learned. If any of you would like to go first."

Gibbs seemed to stare at the agent for a long time before giving a satisfied nod and followed the man out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"I will talk with you, but if this in any way is to hurt Dinozzo than I will make it my life to see you at the end of an investigation yourself. Am I clear?" Gibbs growled.

Anderson looked apprehensive for a second before answering, "I have no intention of going after Dinozzo. Quite frankly I think he has been through enough as it is. Now if we can get this done I think we'll both be happy. Ziva David was Ari's handler correct?"

"Yes." The hatred in the word could have melted the North Pole Steve decided.

"Did she reveal that she was his sister before his death?" Steve nearly flinch at the intensified glare but these questions had to be asked.

"No, it was right after she'd shot him," Gibbs hissed out.

Moving on Steve asked "Why did you lie in your report?"

"I didn't want her getting killed for saving my life," Steve couldn't really blame him for that. If she hadn't been ordered that probably would have been her fate.

"Did you know that she was ordered to kill him?" Gibbs seemed less angered now and was staring into space.

"I found out when Dinozzo was taken to see Eli." Yes he had heard of that. Not many people could say that they had outsmarted Eli in a battle of words.

"Did she ever show hostile intentions towards Agent Dinozzo?" This was an important question. It would show how important she found her mission.

Gibbs had a look of self disappointment as he replied, "She threatened him with a paperclip anytime she wanted something or felt irritable. She sometimes was disrespectful, but I never noticed true malicious intentions."

Now it was time for the stooge, "That is all I need concerning Ziva David now on to Timothy McGee. Did you notice him ever indication that he should be your SFA?"

"Not in front of me though I've recently found out he did so behind my back. Though he seemed to get cocky after Vance became Director."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sighed in relief when Gibbs came back in. Everyone had decided that they would sit in the waiting room for their interview and then would go home or work. Gibbs sat in the chair next to him and gave the 'talk to me'  
stare.

"I don't want to stay here alone. It's just that everything has fallen apart. Ziva and Tim have always shown an idle dislike towards me, but never enough to put my life in danger. What's worse is until I talk to that I.A. I won't know why. What did I do that made the hate me? What wasn't important about the case? Why were they having sex because Ziva and Tim just don't think of each other that way. Tim always seemed to worship Abby and Ziva has always gone for alpha types. It's just I-" Tony's rambling was silenced by Gibbs finger. So focused on it he seemed to zone out what the other was saying. Suddenly everything felt like a dream. Surely this was a dream and then this would be okay.

Gibbs froze as Tony wrapped his mouth around his finger. Confused he suddenly saw the empty cup on the tray next to them that would have held pills. Trying not to imagine were he would prefer Tony's mouth Gibbs pulled his hand away from Tony. Clearing his throat he walked to the attached bathroom and splashed his face. Thinking it was best to talk to Tony he walked in only to see him out asleep.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi this is my first fic that has kissing let alone sexual scenes so I hope you like it.
> 
> AN: WARNING LIME AHEAD. I also have a poll on my profile at FFN about whether or not you want me to do a lemon. Also if you want a certain kink or what not in this fic PM me or leave it in a review and I'll take it into consideration if I do a sex scene.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anderson looked at the elderly man in front of him. He was one of the most experience medical examiners out there. He was also one of the most eccentric according to his file. Done with his inspection Anderson started, "Unlike Agent Gibbs you did not have hand in whether Agent Dinozzo was hired and continued on in NCIS. What is your opinion of him?"

Dr. Mallard looked at him as if he was sizing him up before nodding, "I remember the first time I met Agent Dinozzo. We came to take an investigation over, but Dinozzo refused to be taken off it. I remember how he refused to back down to him and even used the fact that Jethro was there alone against him. In fact I was ready to spend what I thought would be days into talking Jethro into hiring Anthony. It became apparent that I would be wasting my time and the real test would be getting the boy to accept the offer. Anthony joined and lasted years were everyone but Stan had lasted months if not weeks. He-"

Anderson cleared his throat, "Doctor, I'm asking you opinion about Agent Dinozzo not his life story. If you would?"

Dr. Mallard barely blinked before continuing, "Anthony is very capable. I do wish he would take better care of himself, but other than that I find him a great fit for the job."

" What is your opinion of Timothy McGee?" Anderson asked.

"When he first started he was understandably nervous and uncertain. Later he gained confidence and became more competent; though I will admit that his ego grew with his confidence. I never thought he would do what he did. If anything he always seemed to be professional in the field; though I can't really swear by that as I wasn't really there." Dr. Mallard replied with an uncertain look.

"And Ziva David? What about her?"

Dr. Mallard' face turned contemplative as he thought about how to answer, "She didn't not come a team player. I noticed that it was only Jethro's orders she followed. I at first was baffled on why she was put on such a premier and important team of NCIS. She had no law enforcement background and had no knowledge of our laws or procedures. For some reason she was also exempt from what was usually mandatory FLECT training. Not only that she was an operative for another country and it didn't make sense to me for her to have access to privileged information. I was also very unimpressed with her to start with. She made constant sexual overtures to Anthony and acted like he had some kind of crush on her. Not to mention the constant disrespect I witnessed her giving him in the beginning. I remember one time her having a party and lying to us about how Anthony didn't want to go. In reality she never asked him in the first place and taunted him later that the rest of us didn't want him there. She seemed to get better as time went on and I came to like the girl, but even though her actions to Anthony never completely went away I didn't think her dislike of him would go this far."

Anderson nodded surprised at just how much it seemed the examiner had to say about David without prompting. Looking at his notes he asked, "According to David and McGee's files you made fifteen complaints about David and seven against McGee when Agent Dinozzo was lead agent. Can you explain your reasons for that?"

Dr. Mallard's lips were pinched as if the mere memory made him furious. The tension in his body left and he answered, his voice hard, "While I was securing the body of our victims; I would frequently see the two disobeying, questioning, or downright degrading Anthony. I witnessed them even lying about their and Anthony's status to LEOs and such. I even saw Anthony show up with other agents because the two didn't bother to show up on time if at all. I first talked to Anthony about it, but he told me his hands were tied, because of the Director. He wouldn't explain further so I just put comments in their file and made sure the Director couldn't remove them."

Anderson frowned, "I see, what ..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs sighed as he put another file in the definite no pile. After Tony's loopy moment with the pills; he decided to lessen the files by getting the incompetents out of the way. Looking at Tony his mind flashed to Tony's mouth wrapped around his finger until it wasn't his finger but his cock instead. Images of Tony on his knees with him gripping his hair as he thrust into that lovely mouth filled his head. Groaning Gibbs dragged his hand down his face. He really needed to get these images out of his head. Hell it was his attraction to Tony that caused him to treat him bad to begin with. He couldn't allow himself to ruin their friendship further. Not with how close he came to losing him today.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get though any of the rest of the files now Gibbs turned to face Tony. Holding Tony's wrist he brushed his thumb across the back of it and forced himself not to think of how easily he could hold both wrist with one of his hands above his head. He was thankfully jolted from his fantasy at what sounded to be distressed groans and whimpers coming from Tony. Seeing Tony in what looked to be a nightmare he started to shake him and call his name.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning Lime

_Tony smiled as he watched Gibbs work on his boat. It was probably the most mellow Gibbs ever was not to mention how right it looked. Though he really wished he could figure how the ship in a bottle reference applied to getting it out of his basement. Leaving it as one of life's unsolved mysteries Tony pushed the thought away. Watching Gibbs sand Tony became hyper aware of how tight Gibbs clothes were. Tony could clearly see the muscle definition in his back as well as how tight his jeans made ass look. Swallowing he tried not to focus on the little sliver of skin that showed when Gibbs raised his arms to sand a higher part._

_Suddenly Tony became aware of Gibbs calling his name. Meeting his eyes Tony noticed that they seemed darker and that there was a slight smug smirk playing on his lips."Come here and make yourself useful."_

_Tony walked uncertainly to Gibbs and nearly dropped the sander that was pushed into his hands. Looking at it and then towards the boat he nervously put it on the wood waiting for a head-slap. Feeling nothing he carefully slid the tool up only to nearly jump; when Gibbs came up behind him and placed a hand over both of his._

_"Run it smoothly across the grain," Gibbs whispered harshly into his ear. Tony barely held back his shiver._

_Tony noticed that the tension in the air seemed to have changed as Gibbs gently yanked the sander out of his hands and pinned his wrists to the boat before he could react. Gibbs then went from were could only feel his warmth to pressing firmly into his back. Tony let out quiet whimper as Gibbs nipped his ear._

_Gibbs smirked and whispered, his voice seductive, "I haven't even done anything to you and your already hard. Do I need to get a cockring just to make sure you don't finish before I'm done with you." Gibbs emphasized his statement by squeezing him through his pants._

_Tony frantically shook his head about to give a retort only to let out a groan as Gibbs scraped his teeth against the skin below his ear. Tony became aware of Gibbs hard cock pushing against his ass inhibited by both of their jeans. The hand on his crotch slowly slid up his stomach underneath his shirt._

_He tilted his head to give Gibbs more room as he bit and sucked down his neck and to his shoulder. The hand was now twisting and pulling on his nipple making him groan. Tony became aware of Gibbs muttering his name over and over only to frown as he got louder._

_"Tony!-"_

End Lime

Tony bolted upright into Gibbs arms as he woke up. Realizing that he had been dreaming Tony prayed that Gibbs wouldn't notice his raging hard on as he tried to think of disgusting things. Feeling it go down he let out a quiet sound of relief and looked up at his face. He felt like disappearing when he saw the knowing look in his boss's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

“Mr. Palmer,” Anderson said in a way of greeting as James Palmer took a seat in front of him.

Mr. Palmer went against his profile and stared him in the eye with an unimpressed look. Very different from the nervous rambling man he had expected, “What is your opinion of Agent Dinozzo?”

“At first I was intimidated by him. I had heard rumors from other agents about how he frequently helped other teams. How he helped other rookies shooting and taught them helpful skills. How he knew nearly everyone by name, their birthday, and sometimes even a little about their family. I was expecting a slightly friendlier version of Gibbs, but instead just being around him put me at ease. He has a lot of patience in my opinion. I found out that he receives quite a few job offers and even has standing ones. Yet he never takes them no matter how disrespectful Tim and Ziva are. No matter how dumb Abby treated him even though she knew how smart he was. Not even when Gibbs embarrassed him and treated him as if he didn't give a damn about him.” Palmer replied.

“That is an enlightening opinion, Mr. Palmer. What is your opinion of Timothy McGee?” Anderson questioned. Palmer was looking to be a well of information he hadn't been expecting.

“I think he is an idiot when it come to anything not dealing with electronics and even then I don't believe he is as nearly as intelligent as he makes himself out to be. He believes that he is entitled to Tony's job even though he knows nothing about what a SFA does. Even when Tony was team leader he didn't perform the SFA work. He also has an ego the size of this building and is frequently disrespectful. I tolerated him at first but with how he acted when Tony was team leader I only thought of him with dislike,” Palmer said his voice filled with disdain

Anderson nodded happy to be getting a clearer picture of the Dinozzo's life as well as the ex-agents personalities. Clearing his throat he asked, “And Ziva David?”

Palmer's face grew cold, “She has to be the most arrogant woman I have ever met. From the beginning she has been disrespectful if not insubordinate. At crime scenes she would constantly make snub comments and I even saw her telling Gibbs right out lies when she disobeyed Tony and did something wrong. I heard a few arguments were she would have wanted to do something illegal to get evidence and Tony wouldn't let her. She would rant at him for a while about how things were done at Mossad. I don't even know why she works as an agent because she doesn't know our laws or the procedure of law enforcement. I was down right pissed when I found out she didn't do the FLECT course. That is mandatory for everyone but the janitors. Abby, security guards, secretaries, and even I had to take it because Morrow wanted us to know it since we work alongside agents and inside a federal buildings.”

Anderson frowned he hadn't known that it used to be a requirement for everyone other than agents to do the training. It was actually a good idea after the increase in terrorist attacks. Just the thing he would expect of the man who was now head of Homeland Security. Though he wondered which Director disbanded it. Most likely Sheppard since she was the one to hire Ziva.

Writing some of this down he asked about the next person, “What is your opinion of Agent Gibbs?”

“I was at first very intimidated by him not only because of his reputation but also my experiences with him. I'm still intimidated at times but it has significantly dwindled. He is more of a do as I say person than do as I do. I think he is part of the reason why Ziva and Tim felt that they could get away with their behavior towards Tony. When I first started here I noticed that him and Tony were kinda close but it seems that after the explosion he has gravitated more towards Ziva. After the explosion he definitely lived up to the second 'b'. He has been down right cruel to everyone but Ziva, Abby, and Ducky. Tony has mostly got the brunt of it. Job wise he is great. He has good intuition and can connect things in a case very well. He know how to do his job very well.”

Anderson nodded thoughtfully. Palmer was really a gold mine. He was probably the most objective of all of them with a slight preference towards Doctor Mallard and Agent Dinozzo. Dr. Mallard was too close to Gibbs to really see how his actions affected things and Gibbs himself couldn't be expected to. Not to mention that Miss Sciuto apparently worshiped the man according to her file. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So let me get this straight. Ziva David is a terrorist but not of Al Qaeda. The cell that Gibbs's team was looking for was actually her cell. Your not going to give me any names? Why?” Leon asked as Crauson gave him the bare facts of the investigation.

Crauson frowned, “To make sure it stays quiet but also with how the organization is set up. One person is the head of this and has three people under them. Ziva is one of these three and they have about five cells that they control. Then there are three people that Ziva knows of that have certain jobs. There are more but Ziva doesn't know them. These people are to corrupt their positions. Someone could be a forensic export and their job would be to falsify evidence. Someone else could be a Governor and one of their jobs could be to steal money and hinder security precautions. I just can't give names at the moment.

Leon paled and sat down, “So there is a chance that there is a virtually unknown group out there that can bring the United States down from the inside.”

“Hopefully they don't go that far. Right now were trying to get in touch with Morrow without alerting even his aide. For all we know his secretary could be a spy. Morrow is probably the only one that can turn this around. He is known as the Anti-Terrorist Counter Measure for a reason. He will be able to tell us if there is any information out there about Ziva's organization. As bad as it sounds Dinozzo's near murder was probably a godsend for America. If he hadn't gotten out there alive then we wouldn't know a damn thing,” Crauson explained looking especially grim.

Leon rubbed his temple trying to stave off his coming migraine. Sighing he opened a drawer and pulled out a brandy and two glasses. Pouring them he picked up one and downed it. Shaking his head he watched Crauson sip his a asked, “Is McGee also?”

Crauson shook his head with an ugly look, “No he isn't apart of it. He is just a bad agent who has an ego the size of Mount Rushmore. He finally started talking an hour ago after I left him for a bit. Damn idiot denied a lawyer again and told us everything he could. Then after he asked when he could go home. Damn idiot thought that his information would get him off the charges and that they weren't bad to begin with. Hell he was expecting you to apologize to him and offer his job back if not a promotion as compensation. Real piece of work that one. I almost hate him more than Ziva. At least she had a cause so to speak. He is just a self important little shit.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom popped his back as he got out of his car. Sliding his credit card he picked up the pump and put it in his car. Suddenly he was aware that someone was walking towards him. Looking up he saw a woman heading towards him. Reaching for his gun he only slightly relaxed when he recognized the agent as a member of the IA.

“Sir, I'm Gabriell Marsh of Internal affairs. We need your help. Yesterday Anthony Dinozzo fought off some terrorist because Ziva David set him up. Do you remember Agent Dinozzo from your time at NCIS?”

Tom nodded, “Of course I remember Tony. One of the best agents I was ever put in charge of. Had to be to put up with someone as grumpy as Gibbs. Is he okay?”

“He's in the hospital right now. I don't know anything more than that. Sir, during our questioning we found out that Ziva was a high ranked member of a terrorist organization. It's not Al Queada or any player we know. The most important part is they have spies in high places. Ziva gave some names and it has assured us that we need your help but couldn't alert anybody.” Agent Marsh explained.

Tom frowned. There was no question that he would go with them. This could be really bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Anderson rubbed his temples groaning as Abigail Scutio left the room. What was worse he didn't really learn anything. Hell, he could barely makes sense of all her ramblings. Shaking his head he headed towards Dinozzo's room. About to open the door he froze as he heard the conversation the two were having. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stared at Gibbs terrified. Even though Gibbs had been acting like his old self it didn't mean he would be okay with this. He vividly remembered how his boss had failed to remember friendship and even seemed to hate him now. He knew by the knowing look that was in Gibbs's eyes when he awoke that he would be fired now. Especially after what Ziva and Tim had done. Well if he was going to off the team then he would just have to do it his way. “Gibbs, I'm resigning from the team.”

Gibbs actually looked shocked and even a little angry, “Why? You know that those two aren't staying and I promise that you will have a say in any other team mates.”

“No it isn't that. You know why I have to leave I saw the knowing look on your face when you woke me up. Are you trying to force me to admit it because you want to fire me?” Tony asked desperately.

Gibbs shook his head looking baffled, “Everyone has nightmares Tony. It is perfectly natural for you to have had a nightmare after nearly dying this morning. Why would I fire you for that?”

Tony was unable to contain his shock. Gibbs didn't know. He thought he was having a nightmare? Damn he had ruined it now. 

Gibbs noticed his shocked look because he asked, “Tony if you weren't having a nightmare then what is wrong?”

Tony couldn't answer and avoided even looking at Gibbs scared that he would see the truth in his eyes.

“Oh, I see. It was one of those dreams.”

Tony looked up shocked to see Gibbs looking down at the tent under the sheet. Tony embarrassed covered it with one of his pillows.

Gibbs shook his head, “Tony why would I fire you over a dream you had of some dream girl?”

Tony froze feeling relieved. He had an out now. All he had to do was say it was a dream of a past flame and everything could go back to how things were. Looking up he was about to reply when he Gibbs face suddenly changed to that of having an epiphany.

“It was of me. Your dream was of me.” Gibbs spoke as he grabbed Tony's face forcing him to look him in the eye. 

Just as Tony was about to deny it or apologize Gibbs lips crashed into his. Tony froze before closing his eyes and buried his hands into Gibbs silver locks. Then reality set in and he yanked his head back.

Gibbs looked at him cautiously, “What's wrong?”

“Rule twelve. You saw what happened with Tim and Ziva today. What if we do something like that?” Tony demanded.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, “That rule is mainly in place for flings. If one of you had actually been in love with another team mate then I would have allowed it. I was against one of you having a short term relationship during an op or something and deciding to have a friends with benefits relationship. What you need to realize was that Tim and Ziva didn't leave you without backup because they got caught up with each other, but because of how they are as people. They didn't find us or this team important. Would you have ever done something like that?”

Tony shook his headed disgusted at the thought. He was about to reply when another voice interrupted him.

“My brother is in a very happy relationship with one of his subordinate agents. If they can have a relationship that is happy and professional during the job than I am sure the two of you can.” Anderson said as he entered.

Gibbs looked almost relieved at his input and even more determined. Tony nodded thoughtfully to himself. If push came to shove then he could take one of his promotions in the D.C. Office if needed though it would feel wrong not to have each other sixes.

“Anyways I need to ask Agent Dinozzo some questions then I will feel you in on the investigation. Agent Gibbs you are free to stay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tom worriedly looked around the hall that contained interrogation rooms. Turning to the Agent Crauson in front of him he waited for a more detailed explanation.

Crauson cleared his throat before talking, “Earlier today agent Dinozzo went with Ziva David and Timothy McGee to check a neighborhood for voice prints. It was a setup by David. She had two of these terrorist attack a young woman so she could save her just in time. She then set up fake emails between this woman and McGee. She told the woman to arrive at a certain time today. Her plan was for McGee to turn off the transmission and get him off. Then she would kill him and the woman would show up. She would force the woman get in a position as if she had been giving him a blowjob. Then she would shoot her. Dinozzo was supposed to be tied up by her subordinates. She was going to act like she had went to a bathroom and saw the other two like that and ran to find Dinozzo. Then she would kill the subordinates with her agency issued gun. She would then take one of their guns a kill Dinozzo.”

Tom blinked surprised, “That's actually a pretty good plan. She then would have been closer to Gibbs doing this. That is I take it one of her goals.”

“Yes, In reality Dinozzo fought them off and got in another room and called Gibbs. Gibbs got there at what should have been an impossible time, but I've been told that he makes NASCAR look pathetic. Another agent found Ziva and McGee still in the process of having sex. About thirty minutes later a the woman showed up saying that Ziva wanted her there to identify her attackers. Since then we've fund some startling things.” Crauson finished.

Tom looked at Crauson sharply, “What things?”

“Ziva David is some sort of lieutenant in a terrorist organization. Each lieutenant controls three cells and we recently found out that unlike we had originally thought this was not one of her cells. The dangerous thing about this organization are the specialists so to speak. They each have a job for the organization. Michael Rivkin was a spy, Ari was the assassin and cleaner so to speak, but he went rogue. It was the last one Ziva named that made us panic. It essentially told us that these people could be politicians, secretaries, officers, anybody. Jenny Sheppard is one of them.”

“Wait, is? Jenny Sheppard died in a fire for killing The Frog.” Tom spoke his mind spinning that his successor could do something like this.

“It was faked. Apparently she they had someone of her build and did things to this woman's body to make her pass as Sheppard. She was alive when they had her take Sheppard's place to die. Sheppard's job was to pass info, lessen the quality of agents, make sure their actions usually didn't caught by NCIS, and her final job was to get rid of Dinozzo. He was chosen for that mission so that either The Frog would kill him or that Jeanne Benoit would press rape charges against him. They got the idea from a Florida woman whose husband was a spy for another country and used her as a cover.(True Story) Afterwords they just helped her frame him for murder.” Crauson continued.

Tom shook his head bewildered but he knew this organization sounded very familiar, “Why are they so obsessed with Dinozzo?”

“He has shown that he is suspicious of Ziva and she can't manipulate him. Her job in NCIS is to plant evidence or remove evidence in some crimes that are ordered by the organization. So far she hasn't been very successful because he keeps a very watchful eye on her in-case she breaks procedure. He was becoming a problem. Do you have any clue to who these guys are?” Crauson said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Tom deeply thought about it. They sounded familiar. They sounded like the organization that Ex-Senate member Kyle Lewis was apart of. “They're called Golgeler. It means Shadows in Turkish. They operate around the world. The leader is rumored to be from Turkey but the members come from everywhere. They infiltrated governments and corrupt offices and do as much damage as possible. Their goal seems to be to weaken governments most likely so that they can prepare what ever country they are based to win a war with them. We have caught three politicians, five biochemist, seven security guards, two High ranked FBI agents, and a captain in the Army so far.”


End file.
